


Teeth Sunk Deep

by decadentbynature



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Begging, Cum Inflation, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Rough Sex, Stomach Deformation, Stuck In A Hole, Tongue Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: "So let me get this straight," Sidon sighed, "you saw a hole in the ground, decided the best course of action would be to crawl through it and got yourself stuck?"It's baffling the situations his little pearl could get himself into. In order to instill a sense of caution in him so these types of incidents would become less frequent, Sidon decides its time for some punishment.





	Teeth Sunk Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

“So, let me get this straight,” Sidon sighed, pressing two fingers to his temple, his eyes lightly closed, “you saw a hole in the ground, peered through it and found a cave. Instead of doing the logical thing, that being trying to find the entrance to the cave, you decided that the much better option would be to crawl through the hole.”

Dropping his hand away, Sidon looked up to Link, who offered a sheepish smile. Hylia help him, what was he going to do with this boy? Sometimes, he wondered how he managed to a survive a single day when he was prone to such stupidity. Well, no, he took that back. Link was exceptionally smart, incredibly talented, truly one of the best fighters to ever bless their world but sometimes, he was convinced that there were moments when Link decided to just…stop thinking. The hole was too small for him to get through. Bazz had informed him about an hour ago that he saw the Champion of Hyrule wandering around the Lanaryu hills so Sidon had gone to surprise him, only to stumble across Link’s butt sticking up out of the ground, his knees braced against the grass. For a brief moment of terror, he was convinced that a Lynel had cleaved him clean in half then one of Link’s moved, his boot digging into the ground as he strained backwards. 

It was then that Sidon realized what it was he was looking at. Still, instead of tackling the issue as though it was exactly that, he, instead, did a bit of exploring, finding the entrance of a nearby cave that lead him right to Link. And now he stood, loving at his beloved pearl, amused and irritated at his irrationality. Sighing heavily, Sidon placed his hands on his hips. Striding forward a couple places, he frowned up at Link. It was difficult to be angry with him when he was this cute – flushed with embarrassment, dirt streaked across his tanned skin, an awkward smile on his face – but someone needed to scold him, less he do something this ridiculous again. 

“Have you learned your lesson? What will happen next time you see a random hole in the ground?”

Link was quiet for a moment then admitted with a smile, “I’d probably do the same thing.”

“Link!” Sidon exclaimed indignantly, “You’re lucky I managed to find you! What would you have done if hadn’t? You could’ve been stuck here for days. A monster could have found you. You’re completely vulnerable. Now, promise me that you don’t do this again.”

Link rolled his eyes, “If the situation was bad enough, I’d be able to get out.”

Sidon gave him an unamused look, “Then why haven’t you gotten out yet?”

“The situation isn’t bad enough.” Link pointed out, flashing a cocky grin. 

“So, you’re saying that you just haven’t been trying hard enough. If the situation went sour, you’d be able to get out.”

“Yup!” Link flexed, showing off moderately muscular arms. “I’ve got this handled, no worries.”

Raising his brows, Sidon gazed silently at Link for several moments then sharply turned on his heel. Well, if scolding wasn’t going to do the trick then he knew what might teach his little pearl a lesson. Link called after him; he paid him no mind. Let him think that he was going to leave him here as punishment. That thought wouldn’t remain for long. Trekking back to where he first found Link, Sidon took a careful look around to make sure none of the guards followed him and that there were no monsters around before lowering himself down onto his knees behind Link’s butt. Link’s legs twitched – he must sense that Sidon was there. Leaning forward, Sidon loudly called, “Can you hear me, my pearl?”

“Yes, I can hear you! If you’re already back there, pull me out.”

“No.” Sidon replied firmly, “Not until you’ve learned your lesson.”

“Sidon, I-!” Whatever else Link was going to say was lost in a loud, startled yelp when Sidon grabbed the seat of his pants, yanking the fabric down to expose his luscious butt. If Link wasn’t going to listen to him, if he was going to insist on continuing on with this foolish behavior, then he was left with no choice than to punish him. What better way than to help himself to something that was so presented so perfectly? Spreading Link’s plush ass cheeks, baring his beautiful pink hole, Sidon leaned down, slipping his long tongue out of his mouth. He spent just a moment rubbing his tongue against Link’s twitching hole, adoring the way he trembled then, without warning, pushed it inside, sinking deep into the waiting tight heat. He heard Link cry out, the muscles in his thighs visibly tensing up. Pulling his trousers down further, Sidon slipped a hand between his thighs, a victorious grin spreading across his face. 

Already rock hard. They hadn’t even started yet. Wrapping his fingers around Link’s adorably small cock, he steadily pumped the hard, wet length as he tongue fucked his hole, plunging in deep, swirling the thick muscle around to grind against his pulsing insides, coaxing the muscle to stretch open in preparation for what was about to come next. As usual, he tasted amazing. So incredibly sweet; a flavor that Sidon always found himself craving whenever Link was away from the Domain for too long. He could honestly spend the rest of the day just doing this, exploring Link’s insides with his tongue. Maybe, if Link still hadn’t learned his lesson after all this, he’d take him back to the Domain, tie him down and do exactly that. For now, though, he had something else in mind. 

Slipping his tongue out of Link’s hole, his large hands roaming over Link’s trembling thighs, Sidon took a moment to admire his handiwork. Hylia, he wished he could see his face right now. Judging by the way he could hardly hold himself up, the way his hole twitched as though hungry for even more, it wasn’t too hard to imagine what kind of messy face he was making. A bloom of heat blossomed in the base of Sidon’s belly. The familiar sensation of his slit peeking through the scales made him shudder. Usually, he liked to focus more on foreplay – his cocks weren’t easy for Link to take, even on days when both of them were practically out of their minds with desire; not today. Link was going to experience what it meant to be vulnerable and exposed. Sliding one hand down to the curve of his crotch, Sidon pressed the heel to where his slit was hiding, moaning softly at the burst of pleasure. It took nothing at all to coax his cocks out. They sprang forward with obvious excitement, bouncing eagerly in the warm afternoon air, ready to be inside his darling Link. 

“Sidon?” Link’s breathy voice called from underneath the ground. 

Grabbing hold of Link’s hips, he easily rolled him around, flipping him over so his adorable little cock was in sight. It was a bit of an awkward position, most definitely uncomfortable for Link but Sidon wasn’t think of his comfort right then. Pulling back hard, he tugged Link up just enough so that the only part of him that was left in the cave was the upper half of his chest, his shoulders, arms and head. He might not be able to see his face but that didn’t mean he was going to miss the rest of the show. Letting out a low, shaky breath, a little annoyed at how excited he was to do this – it was punishment, after all, he shouldn’t be enjoying it this much – Sidon pushed Link’s legs up just enough to give him access to his hole. His legs trembled in his grasp. Hylia, how he wished he could see his face as he waited to see what he was going to do next! Smiling slightly, his heart thundering inside his chest, a familiar heat swamping his normally cool skin, Sidon led both heads of his cocks to Link’s entrance. A violent shuddered wracked his pearl’s body. He must’ve realized a moment too late what Sidon was going to do. 

“Sidon, no, wait-!” He cried, only to be cut off once again when Sidon forcibly slammed his hips forward, forcing both of his cocks through the tight ring of muscle, burying every last inch of him within that incredible tightness, not stopping until the curve of his hips was resting snuggly against Link’s ass. There came a strangled wail from underneath the ground. Link spasmed, the visible part of his chest heaving. His stomach bulged out, deformed by the two massive lengths buried deep inside him. Shivering, electric pleasure rushing through his nerves, igniting a fire inside his belly, Sidon tightened his grip on Link’s hips, holding him steadily in place as he began to relentlessly pound into him. Ragged breaths slipped in and out between his parted lips. Suddenly, the marginally warm afternoon became a blazing inferno. Every moment sent a bolt of pleasure racing up his spine. He shouldn’t be enjoying this so much but…it felt incredible! His cocks were melting! Even though he’d just started, it already felt like he was about to cum! 

“Does it feel good, my pearl?” Sidon cooed, running over hand over Link’s stomach, adoring the way it swelled and bulged out when he pushed his cocks in to the hilt. How strange, to get such satisfaction out of watching his cocks affect Link’s body in such a way, “You’re so very tight. Every time I try to pull out, its like you’re sucking me back in. This is supposed to be punishment,” he chuckled huskily, “but something tells me that you’re enjoying this.”

“No-!” Link cried, his voice jagged and dripping with lust, “I’m not-! I’m not enj-! AAH! FUCK! FUCK! AAH!!”

“It’s not good to lie, Link.” Sidon laughed. Cute, he was so very cute! How much longer was he going to be able to stand not being able to see his face?! This was torture! “Do you wish to make me even angrier?”

“Sidon, please-!”

Hylia, he loved it when he begged. Sighing shakily, the smile on his face growing even larger, Sidon opted to ignore him. It was obvious that he hadn’t learned his lesson just yet. It wouldn’t be much longer, though. A steady stream of precum was pouring out of Link’s cock. The sounds filtering up from underground were more than enough indication that he was doing to cum soon. Wrapping his fingers around Link’s cock once more, he rapidly jerked him off, drinking in the delicious wails that he let out in response, encouraging to cum. It took a surprisingly shorter amount of time than expected. Within just a few pumps, Link’s cock violently spasmed in his hand. Thick strings of white came pouring out, splattering all over his bulging stomach. Sidon continued to stroke him long after he’d cum, ignoring the slurred pleas for him to stop. How many times could he get him to cum like this? That hadn’t been part of the original plan but…it was too tempting to pass up. Changing the position of his thrusts by just a hair, Sidon easily found that special bundle of nerves inside of Link’s ass, the one that made him howl at the top of his lungs, his hips bucking wildly. 

Pounding repeatedly into that one special spot, driving the heads of his cocks up hard against it over and over again, Sidon easily got Link to come again, a wailing sob rolling up from underground. Rolling Link over onto his stomach once more, confident that he wasn’t going to cum any time soon, Sidon dug his toes in, bracing his hands on the soft, dewy grass, and drew all the way back until just the very tips of his cocks were inside. He gave Link just a moment to catch his breath then slammed down hard. After rotating his hips a couple times, grinding his lengths against his spasming insides, Sidon slowly slide out, forcing him to feel every inch of him then pushed back in again. He repeated the motion several times until Link’s hole clamped down, his insides twitching, and there came a broken cry came from somewhere underneath him. Sliding back, Sidon rolled Link over onto his side, grabbed one leg underneath the knee and pushed it up. Lying down on the ground beside him, he rapidly pumped his hips, focusing more on keeping as much of his lengths inside as possible. 

“Deep!” Link shrieked, “So deep! I can feel you in my stomach! You’re fucking my stomach!”

“It feels good, doesn’t it, my little pearl?” Sidon breathed, leaning down to gently nip Link’s thigh. 

“Feels…good! Feels good! More! More! My butt feels so good! My belly is so full!” Link wailed, using what little leverage he had left to push back against Sidon, “Fuck me! Fuck me! More! I want your cocks! I want your cum!”

When he sang that sweetly, what could he do but give him exactly as he asked? Already on the verge of cumming himself, hearing Link beg like that was more than enough to unravel him. Quickly rolling back around so his cute little cock was within sight, Sidon got back onto his knees, holding Link’s butt was up in the air, his legs dangling uselessly by his sides. Sobbing, mewling moans were pouring out from the underground. The need to see Link’s face was becoming unignorable. Gritting his teeth together, he rapidly pounded up into him, causing his body to jolt and jerk when every impact. Not long…he couldn’t hang on for much longer! Cum…he wanted to cum, he wanted to fill Link’s belly with his seed. Pregnant…he wanted to get him pregnant! He wanted to fill him up! He wanted-! Wrenching Link down, smooshing the plush rounds of his ass against his pubic bone, Sidon bowed over, a guttural moan pushing through his clenched teeth. His cocks swelled up even bigger, forcing Link’s sloppy hole to expand even further then he was flooding him with his cum. His stomach began to swell, expanding as more and more of his seed poured into him. Devastating pleasure slammed into him. From the tips of his fins to the ends of his toes tingled with ecstasy. From underneath the ground, Link howled, bright stripes of white flooding out of his spasming cock. 

But still…he wasn’t satisfied! Growling, the corners of his lips twitching, the desire to bite down hard on Link’s thigh nearly overwhelming him, Sidon stood, pulling Link up with him until he was almost perpendicular. Taking hold of his ankles, he continued fucking him, roughly, violently slamming his hips down, driving his cocks in even deeper. Pleasure so intense it was terrifying roared through him. He couldn’t think straight. He wanted even more! He wanted to fuck Link until he got pregnant! Sidon drank in the shrieking, sobbing moans coming from his adorable pearl, loving him, loving him so much that he longed to bite him all over, to devour him, to imprison him in the Domain so that no one else could see him, hear him, touch him, hurt him. He was his! Only his! His mate, his love, his pearl! Letting out a guttural roar, Sidon sunk in deep once more, his body violently shuddering, as he came again. Link’s stomach swelled up even bigger as another flood of cum flooded into him. His Link…his beloved…he loved him so much. 

Panting shallowly, his heart racing, Sidon swallowed hard, a wave of guilt washing over him as he came back to himself. That…that had gotten a lot rougher than he originally intended. Sure, he had wanted to punish Link but…it was obvious that he had gone entirely too far. Viciously scolding himself for losing control, Sidon slipped his steadily softening cocks out of Link’s gaping, sloppy hole. The sight was enough to break through the guilt for just a moment, inspiring a twinge of lust that made him gasp. Furiously shaking his head, Sidon quickly dashed around to the entrance of the cave, racing through the dimly lit corridor until he reached the opening where Link’s other half was. Skidding to a halt, he opened his mouth to apologize, only for his words to fail him. Arms dangling limply over his head, his eyes heavy lidded and still blazing with unrestrained, shameless lust, his adorable face flushed a bright red, his mouth hanging open, ragged, wet pants pouring out from between his wet lips, Link looked every bit the mess he imagined. There was a splatter of white on his face, hair and the ground beneath him. There must be so much cum in his stomach, the excess, with nowhere else to come, must’ve come out of his mouth. A bolt of heat raced down to his crotch, causing his cocks to stir excitedly inside him. Swallowing hard, shoving that desire away, Sidon bolted over to him, slipping his hands underneath his arms. Pulling him out was easy; he popped out with a slight tug. As he pulled him out, the pressure it put on his stomach caused the heavy load of cum to come pouring out of his ass, streaming down in legs in rivers. Gathering Link’s trembling body up in his arm, Sidon squeezed him tightly to his chest, pushing his fingers through Link’s sweaty hair. 

“I’m sorry, I was too harsh on you.” Sidon said, his brows furrowed, sick with guilt. 

“It felt really good.” Link mumbled, then laughed raspily, “Who knew you’d be capable of being so rough?”

Sidon flinched, “I’m sorry, I-“

Link slowly shook his head, “You don’t understand. It felt really good. You’re never rough with me. You always treat me like I’ll break with the slightest bit of pressure. That,” he gestured limply at the hole, “holy shit, Sidon, I want more of that.”

Sidon’s eyes widened, then he bowed over, sighing heavily. This silly Hylian…it took nothing at all to get him so riled up, he could hardly think straight! Scrubbing a hand over his face, Sidon mumbled, “I could’ve hurt you. I want to bite you, to impregnate you, to leave my mark all over you! Do you under-“

A small, warm hand cupped his cheek, turning his head so that he was looking down into Link’s smiling face. Clumsily getting onto his knees, leaning into Sidon’s touch when he went to help, Link pushed up and pressed their lips together in a slow, thorough kiss. Letting his eyes flutter closed, Sidon wrapped his arms around Link’s much smaller frame, crushing him to his chest. Parting his lips with his tongue, he pushed in, sighing softly as Link’s wonderful, addictive taste flooded along his tastebuds, adoring the way Link shuddered against him, a soft moan rippling out of his throat. He loved him…he loved him so much, everything about him. 

“You’re mine.” He whispered against Link’s wets lips. 

“Yes,” Link breathed, the corners of his mouth tilted up in a small smile, brilliant happiness swimming in his bright blue eyes, “I’m yours.”

“Let’s get back to the Domain.” Sidon said, pushing himself to his feet, Link following slowly after him. “We both need a bath.”

“Can we just bathe in one of the lakes?” Link asked, indicating at his cum soaked thighs, “I don’t exactly want to walk back into the Domain like this.”

“Yes, you’re right.” Tilting his head back, regarding him with a cool, distant expression, “Have you learned your lesson? Can I trust that you won’t do something this foolish ever again?”

Link stared up at him for a moment then said with a mischievous smile, “Well, if it means you’ll punish me like that again, I might just-“

Sidon surged down, grabbing Link’s jaw in a powerfully tight grip. Thrusting his face into Link’s, his mouth set into a thin line, his brow lowered, Sidon snarled, baring his sharp teeth just inches from Link’s eyes, “Don’t do this ever again. I will not tolerate this stupidity twice, Link. Do you understand me?”

“Yes.” Link breathed, his eyes wide. 

“Good. I will trust you to make the correct judgement from now on.” Sidon stepped back, releasing Link, who swayed dangerously, a dazed expression on his face. When he stepped in to catch him, he was startled to find that his little pearl was fully erect. Blinking rapidly, Sidon stared down at his cute little cock for a moment then laughed softly, “Your stamina never ceases to amaze me. Although,” he offered a predatory smile, one that he was delighted to find made Link shiver, his cock twitching with obvious excitement, “I must admit I’m no different. Continue making that expression, little pearl and I might just take you again.”

Link audibly gulped, the red in his face deepening, “I…I wouldn’t mind.”

Snorting, Sidon strolled by him, catching Link’s arm as he went, “Well then, you’d best be on your best behavior then, shouldn’t you?”

Sticking his bottom lip out in an adorable pout, Link made to follow after him, only to topple forward, his trembling legs giving out the moment he tried to walk. Quickly swooping down, Sidon caught him before he could hit the ground, gathering him back into his arms. Pressing a quick kiss to his temple, inhaling deeply to pull in his comforting scent, Sidon let himself bask in his little pearl’s warmth for a moment before he set off towards one of the closet lakes. Well, he said it might happen if Link behaved himself but him saying he didn’t love Link would be just a blatant lie. It was already taking every ounce of his self-control to not drop Link onto the floor of the cave, spread his trembling legs and go right back to it. No, he told himself firmly, he would wait. When they reached the water, he would make up for his earlier actions. He didn’t mind it if Link wanted him to be rough, it was an enjoyable experience for both of them, after all. Rather, what he wanted was to make Link tell him in explicit detail exactly what he wanted him to do. He wanted to watch his face as he made him spell it out, he wanted to see every expression as he messed him up. 

It was torture to do it without being able to see his precious pearl's face.


End file.
